five_nights_at_freddys_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's 4
¿Buscas la versión móvil del juego, la novela inspirada por sus acontecimientos, o quizá el primer , segundo o tercer juego ? Five Nights At Freddy's 4 es un juego de horror indie de apuntar y "clickear" desarrollado por Scott Cawthon. Es la cuarta y última entrega de la saga original de "Five Nights At Freddy's". Esta cuarta entrega se separa de las demás en casi cualquier aspecto; en lugar de poseer un Monitor para protegerse de los animatrónicos y vigilar su comportamiento, se tiene una linterna. Revisar las puertas del cuarto y encender la linterna en cada pasillo es algo crucial para el éxito entre noche y noche y alejar a las pesadillas que acechan la oscuridad, a su vez se deberá revisar la cama situada detrás del jugador. Resumen 'Esta vez, el terror te ha seguido a casa.'' En este último capítulo de la historia original de Five Nights at Freddy's, una vez más tendrás que defenderte de Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, y cosas incluso peores que se esconden en las sombras. Jugando como un niño, cuyo rol todavía se desconoce, tendrás que sobrevivir por ti mismo hasta las 6 AM tanto vigilando las puertas como cuidándote de criaturas no deseadas que tal vez vengan de tu clóset o sobre la cama detrás de ti. Sólo tienes una linterna para protegerte. Asustará cosas que tal vez sean terroríficas al final de los pasillos, pero sé cuidadoso, y escucha. Si algo se ha acercado mucho, entonces las luces brillantes en sus ojos podrían ser tu fin.'' — Scott Cawthon introduciendo la historia de "Five Nights At Freddy's 4". Actualización de Halloween En Octubre 31 del año del 2015, Scott Cawthon añadió una destacable actualización del juego conocida como "Actualización de Halloween", la cual reemplazaba el diseño de Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Chica haciéndoles ver como si estuviesen hechos de calabaza. Además, tres animatrónicos (Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare y Plushtrap) son reemplazados por tres nuevos animatrónicos (Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarione o Nightmare Puppet y Nightmare Balloon Boy). Como último punto a descollar de esta actualización, los sub-menús de "Trucos" y "Retos" han sido añadidos en el menú extra así como el minijuego "Fun With Balloon Boy". Trucos #'''House Map: Como su nombre lo indica, si este truco es activado un mapa pequeño de la casa es colocado en la esquina superior derecha. En éste se observa la ubicación de cada animatrónico que esté activo. #'Fast Nights': Si este truco es activado, las noches tienen menor duración #'Danger Indicator': Si este truco es activado, un indicador de peligro rojo y llamativo aparecerá en la parte superior de la pantalla avisando que un animatrónico está listo para atacar. Retos #'Blind Mode': Si este reto es activado, las noches no serán visibles. Es decir, no se podrá ver NADA durante toda la noche #'Mad Freddy': Si este reto es activado, la actividad de los "Mini Freddies" aumenta notablemente y, evidentemente, la actividad de Nightmare Freddy. #'Insta-Foxy': Si este reto es activado, la actividad de Mangle aumenta considerablemente, haciendo que desde el comienzo de la noche Mangle esté en el armario #'All Nightmare': Si este reto es activado, Nightmarione será el único peligro en toda la noche. Novedades * Varias semanas después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott lanzó una imagen a su sitio web. En ella se veía un animatrónico con dientes muy filosos, muchas cabezas de lo que parece ser Freddy. Se especulaba que podría ser Springtrap, pero con la subida del teaser a IndieDB, se confirmo que era Nightmare Freddy. * Luego lanzó un teaser de un supuesto "Nightmare Bonnie", el cual era Bonnie pero destruido, con varias hileras de dientes, garras, y con la boca abierta. La imagen viene acompañada por un "Was it me?". * El 16 de Mayo, 10 días después del teaser de Bonnie, aparece uno de Nightmare Chica. Esta tiene 3 hileras de dientes, y se encuentra en el mismo penoso estado que Nightmare Bonnie. También está su Cupcake, en su hombro, con una hilera de dientes. Otra vez, aparece la frase "Was it me?". * El 29 de Mayo, 13 días después, en la página de Scott, aparece Foxy en su versión Nightmare. Este esta incluso en peor estado que antes. Tiene una larga lengua metálica, y cuando iluminamos la imagen, ademas de decir Nightmare como en las anteriores, dice "Out of Order". Ademas, ahora dice: "Or me?" reemplazando "Was it me?" * El 11 de Junio, se publica un nuevo teaser. Este muestra un sombrero y un corbatín morados tirados. Si se ilumina la imagen, se verá que dice: "Property of Fre... ...er", lo que sugirió que los fans dijeran que decía "Property of Fredbear's Family Dinner" si se completa la imagen. La imagen fue llamada en IndieDB al nombre de "Something big is coming", que en español se traduciría como: "Algo grande está viniendo". * El 26 de Junio se lanzó una nueva imagen, con lo que parece ser un animatrónico que tiene dientes en la panza y en la cabeza. También parece tener a alguien dentro de su panza y tiene un corbatín morado. Ahora la imagen dice: "Or was it me?", fusionando las frases de anteriores teasers. * El 9 de Julio se lanzó un nuevo teaser. Este contenía a Springtrap (posiblemente, un muñeco) sentado en una silla. También puede verse una ventana en la medianoche, y en forma vertical dice: "Terrible things come in small packages", que al español se traduciría como: "Las cosas terribles vienen en paquetes pequeños". * El 13 de Julio Scott le anunció a un youtuber (persona que sube vídeos en Youtube) este mensaje: Vengo a informarte algo para que hagas un vídeo sobre la noticia, tengo planeado estrenar el juego el 8 de agosto para celebrar el primer aniversario de FNaF, aunque para Hallowen agregaré un DLC con contenido extra, en cuanto al tráiler, tengo planeado sacarlo este fin de semana o la próxima semana '' — Scott * Un día después del mensaje, Scott sacó el tráiler de Five Nigths at Freddy 4, mostrando avances del mismo. En este vemos que el juego se desarrollará en una casa, confirmado que con un niño de protagonista. Además, se logra ver a varios personajes vistos en los teasers, que serían Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, el peluche de Springtrap y pequeños Freddy's. * El 23/07/15 Scott saca finalmente '''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Steam, donde ya se puede comprar. * El 25/07/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Android, donde ya se puede comprar. Categoría:Five Nights At Freddy's 4 Categoría:FNaF 4 Categoría:Trama Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Femenino